They're Somebody's Hero
by charmedbaby11
Summary: The 4 sisters have a big fight. What happens when one sister is pushed to far. Read on and find out. Idon't own charmed. all other disclamers apply.
1. The Fight

Hero by: charmedbaby11

Characters:

Prue: age 18 has all powers she had on the show plus phasing.

Piper: age 15 has all her powers from the show plus slowing down time.

Phoebe: age 12 has all her powers on the show.

Paige: age 10 has all powers from the show plus sensing, and levi-orbing

Leo: age 60 something looks 16 has whitelighter powers

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were having a major fight. "You are so selfish Paige," her sisters said. " I was only trying to give this to you," Paige cried. She threw a tape at them and orbed off. Piper put the tape in CD player and hit play. Instantly they heard Paige singing She's Somebody's Hero 

_They never pulled anyone from a burning building,_

_They never rocked Central Park to half a million fans, screaming out their names,_

_They never hit a shot to win the game, _

_They never left their footprints on the moon,_

_They've never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,_

_They're just your everyday average girls_

_(but)_

_They're somebody's hero _

_A hero to their sister with a skinned up knee_

_A little kiss is all she needs_

_The keepers of the the household peace_

_The voices that bring Snow White to life_

_Bedtime stories every night_

_And that smile let's them know_

_They're somebody's hero_

_They didn't get a check every week like a nine-to-fiver_

_But they've been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver_

_For twenty years there at home_

_Until the day their sister was grown_

_Giving all their love to her was life's ambition _

_But now their sister's moving on, and they'll soon be missing her_

_But not today those tears of joy are running down their faces_

_They're somebody's hero_

_A hero to their sister in the wedding dress_

_They gave her wings to leave the nest_

_It hurts to let their baby go down the aisle she walks right by_

_Looks back into her sister's eyes_

_And that smile lets them know_

_They're somebody's hero_

_Thirty years have flown right past_

_Their sister's staring at all the photographs_

_Of her sisters, and she wishes she could be like that_

_Oh, but she already is_

_She's somebody's hero _

_A hero to her sisters in the hospital chairs _

_She runs a brush through their darkened hair_

_The envy of the hospital room_

_She visits them every afternoon_

_Feeds her sisters with a spoon_

_Her sister's smile lets her know_

She's somebody's hero 

By the time the song was finished, all 3 sisters were in tears. "Oh my god, what have we done?" they yelled. "Leo get down here now!" Prue called. He orbed down. "Leo sense Paige," Phoebe said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Paige. "She is on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Hurry, I think she is gonna jump off," he told them. He orbed them there right as Paige was going to jump. "Paige stop, please," they shouted at her. "Why do you care," Paige asked in a cold tone. "We may not say it, but we love you," Piper said. "I know that, but you made me hurt so much," Paige burst out crying. They ran to comfort her. But before they got there, she stumbled backward and fell off. "Nooooooooo," Prue shoots out her hand and catches Paige using her telekinesis. "Oh god I am so sorry," she cried. "It is ok Paigey, it wasn't your fault," Phoebe said, " You tripped". They pulled her into a 4-way hug. Later that night, Phoebe lay in her bed thinking about her and her sisters fight.

_Flashback_

Paige came down the stairs when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were arguing about who gets to wear a pair of earrings. Paige came bounding down the stairs, humming to herself. She went up to her sisters and said "Look, I have something to give you. I made it myself." Her sisters continued to argue. Paige yelled "Guys." Her sisters turned around to face her. "You are so selfish Paige," they screamed at her. "I just wanted to give this to you," she cried, threw a tape at them and orbed off.

_End Flashback_

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all lay awake in their bed crying at how they had hurt their baby sister so much, she was willing to take her own life. At the same time they got up and walked together to Paige's room. They saw her crying silently and softly. They sat down on her bed and rubbed her back. Paige visibly tensed up. "What's wrong Paigey?" Piper asked her while laying her head down beside Paige's. Phoebe has hers on the other side while Prue laid hers down on Paige's back. " I don't want you to yell at me again," Paige replied in a barely audible whisper. "Oh hunny, come here," her sisters said. Paige crawled over to them. " You think we want to yell at you?" Piper asked. Paige nodded her head yes. " Well we had no intention of yelling at you sweetie," Prue crooned. Paige started to cry hard and her breathing became uneven. "Paige, sweetie, breath," Phoebe said. Paige's breathing calms down and she falls asleep. "I can't believe we did that to her," Piper said. "I know," Prue said. " And it was only over a pair of earrings," Phoebe said, " It could have been avoided." Piper leaned down and whispered something into Paige's ear. She stopped turning in her sleep. " What did you say to her?" Prue asked. "I just said sorry and I love you." She kissed all of her sister's foreheads and walked out. Phoebe whispered, I love you forever, in Paige's ear, kissed her and Prue, and walked out. Prue was the only one left with Paige. She laid down beside her. "You are my angel, Paige. My baby sister. My friend. I love you so much, and I am so sorry." She starts to cry. Paige, unbeknownst to Prue, opens her eyes and looks at Prue. She runs a hand down her oldest sisters back and attempts to comfort her. "I know Prue. Sssshh. It'll be all right. Ok. I love you forever and for always." " Forever and for always," Prue repeated. They lied down together with Prue's hand draped across Paige. That is exactly how Piper and Phoebe found them the next morning.

AN: The song is called She's Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neil. I only changed some of the words. Kudos to pigonoverload and emelie172 for the idea. R&R please.


	2. Discussion

Why?

reveiws:

peanut2lb: Thanks for the awsome reveiw. The plot has some surprising turns.

motormouth2005: Hi! This is a story not a one-shot.

BrownToneGirl: There was much more going on if you read this chapter, you will find out. Take out your eyes if you want.

The next morning when Piper and Phoebe went to wake up Paige and Prue, a thought crossed all the sisters except Paige's. _Why was Paige tossing in her sleep?_ They silently agreed that they were going to ask Paige at breakfast. They sat down and ate their cereal. When all 4 were done, they asked Paige if they could talk to her. She agreed and they migrated to the living room.

"Paige, can we ask u something?" Piper asked. "Sure, ask away," she replied waving her hand in a sort of go on motion. "Well we were wondering…" Phoebe's voice trailed of. Paige cocked her eyebrows at her sisters. " Why you were tossing in your sleep," they said softly at once, their eyes downcast. Paige got nervous. "Why?" she asked. "We just really want to know," Phoebe said. "Please Paige?" Prue looked into Paige's eyes and asked her. Paige's eyes started to get an angry look in them. "You really want to know?" she asked. "Yes all her sisters said in unison. "Ok. I was dreaming about how you guys have ignored me for the last few weeks. I was dreaming about how you had hurt me so much, and why you wanted to. That tape I made for you. It was me trying to make sure you 3 realized what you were doing to me. I was thinking that you had a good explanation for it," By now Paige's voice was angry. "I know that I was wrong. You called me SELFISH, when I was only trying to give you something. You had pushed me so far I had had enough. You had pushed me so far I wanted to die. Why? And to your own sister." She said as she orbed out, tears in her eyes. "Wow," was all they could muster. They looked at each other and ran to the attic to get the scrying supplies.

Meanwhile at Golden Gate Park, Paige sat on a swing, a familiar song playing thru her head.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed,_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back,_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace,_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

Through the wind and the rain, 

_She stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete angel._

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights,_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete angel._

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face,_

_A name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world where she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete angel. _

At the manor, the sisters were having trouble finding Paige. Piper was scrying when suddenly she threw down the crystal. "Damn it," she said. "Guys, look at this," Phoebe said. Prue and Pier ran over to Phoebe. "What if Paige doesn't want to be found," she asked. After receiving looks from both her sisters, she elaborated. "When I opened the book I saw a bookmark. When I flipped to the page I found it marked a spell called 'to hide ones self from magic'. It hides her from sensing, scrying, and any other magical finding. Suddenly writing appeared at the bottom in their mom's handwriting. It said, 'You have to find her with love, not magic.' "What does that mean," Piper asked Prue. "It means," Patty said appearing, "That you have to find her with your heart, not your powers." "How the hell do we do that, Mom?" Phoebe asked being her usual nosey self. "Use what you know about her and just reach out to her heart with yours. If she finds you are being sincere, she will answer you and you will find where she is," Patty said. "Ok. We will," Prue said. "Blessed be, my daughters," Patty said disappearing in a swirl of lights. The girls closed their eyes and concentrated on their baby sister. One by one their eyes opened and then Phoebe said, "She is in Golden Gate Park, by the swing set." The sisters joined hands and recited:

_Powers of the sisters rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Take us to our sister dear,_

_Whether she far or near._

The sisters disappeared in a swirl of lights that looked like orbs.

Paige had felt her sisters reaching out to her. She felt how much they loved her, cared for her, and how sincere they where. She allowed them to find her. Out of her clouded eyes she saw a swirl of lights. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe emerged from the lights. They looked about and immediately spotted Paige. They ran over to her and enveloped her a hug. While they where hugging, Leo orbed in. He saw them and orbed to the manor. After they were done hugging, Paige orbed them all home. They saw Leo there and they knew there was trouble. "Girls, we have a problem," he said with concern evident in his voice.

A/N: Well here is chapter 2. Tell me if you like it. Please! The song is _Concrete Angel_ by Martina McBride. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Geosumi

Geosumi 

Reviews:

Bob: Thanks for the review.

Motormouth2005: Thanks for the advice. Keep reviewing.

BrownToneGirl: Thanks for the suggestion. I will take your advice in to consideration.

Peanut2lb: Thanks for liking the story. There always has to be a problem right at a sister moment.

"What's the problem? Who's the demon?" Prue asked Leo. "Why assume a demon?" asked Leo. The sisters gave him a look. With his hands up Leo said,

"Fine, okay. It was a demon. He is an upper level demon named Geosumi." "B.O.S?" Piper asked. After receiving nods from her sisters she looked at Paige and nodded slightly. They went to the couch and sat down.

"BOOK OF SHADOWS," Paige yelled. The Halliwell's ancient heirloom orbed to her.

"GEOSUMI," SHE YELLED. The book orbed out then orbed back in on the page about him.

"An upper level demon with the powers of shapeshifting, shimmering, and energy balls. Requires a power of 4 spell and a pretty complex potion," Phoebe read. Piper went off to make the potion, Paige copied the vanquishing spell, Phoebe wrote a summoning spell, and Prue found the crystals.

"I finished the potion," Piper said coming up the stairs carrying 4 vials filled with blue-green liquid.

"I finished setting up the crystal cage. Just in case," Prue said.

"I copied the vanquishing spell," Paige said.

"And I wrote a summoning spell," Phoebe said.

"Okay everyone ready?" Paige asked. She received simultaneous 'yeahs' and they clasped hands.

"_Evil creature of the night,_

_We summon you into our sight,_

_Geosumi we call you near,_

_With these 4 witches here."_

As they finished the summoning spell Geosumi appeared in black lights. The sisters threw their potions and Paige handed each sister a copy of the vanquishing spell.

_Magic forces black and white,_

_Reaching out thru space and light,_

_Vanquish this demon from our sight,_

_We say this spell with all our might!_

Geosumi burst into a fiery vanquish.

"I am gonna be so sore tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Paige said.  
"Well, go to bed then," Piper said.

The next day after Piper and Prue dropped Phoebe and Paige off at the middle school, they drove to the high school. Prue parked in her usual spot and they both got put. They went to stand by Andy and Leo.

"Good job with the vanquish last night. I am glad you 4 made up," Leo said.

"Me too," Piper and Prue said in unison.

Meanwhile at the middle school Paige was standing by herself while Cole and Phoebe were talking. All of a sudden a bully named Chaya Davies came over to Paige. Paige, sensing someone behind her, turned around to face Chaya.

"What do you want Chaya?" Paige asked. Phoebe sensed that Paige was in trouble. Walking over there, she turned to Chaya and said,

"GO AWAY CHAYA!"

"Ok," she said. She started to walk away but suddenly turned around and started to punch and kick at Phoebe. Well Phoebe, being a black belt in several forms of martial arts, blocked all of her kicks and punches. After awhile Chaya got tired. Phoebe executed a perfect roundhouse kick and knocked the other, bigger girl down.

"Don't EVER come near me or my sister again. Or you WILL suffer the consequences. UNDERSTOOD?" Phoebe said. Chaya nodded, scrambled up, and ran away. Phoebe and Paige walked off to class as the bell had rung during the fight.

A/N: Well here is the third chapter. I own Chaya Davies and Geosumi. (Don't laugh at the name! I made it up sitting in math class studying geometry.)

Please R&R! I would appreciate it.


	4. A Door? Magic School?

A Door? Magic School?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot for this story and Ashlyn. All the rest belong to Constance M. Burge and Aaron Spelling.

Prue and Piper were walking home when Prue's cell phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and said "Hello."  
"Hey Prue a door appeared in the stairway and Paige and me need you home right away," Phoebe told her.

"Ok. Give us 2 minuets and we will be there. Bye." Prue said and hung up the phone. She and Piper walked to a nearby deserted alley and called for Paige. Paige orbed in, took their hands and orbed them out.

When they materialized in the manor they walked to the giant staircase adorning the hallway of the magnificent Halliwell manor.

"WOW," Piper and Prue said in unison. Piper walked over to it and touched the carvings on it. The letters were M and S. They all wondered what they could mean.

20 minuets later they still couldn't figure out what the initials meant.

"Well, I vote Prue to go knock on the door," Piper said.

"Us too!" Paige and Phoebe said in unison. They pushed her to the door. She hesitantly knocked and the door opened.

"Whoa!" they said.

A group of 4 students were in the hallway and walked over. There were 3 boys and a girl.

"Welcome to Magic School!" the girl said.

"That's what the M S stood for," they thought. 

"This is where magical kids and adults come to learn about their magic. The headmaster, the elder Mitch, has been expecting you," the oldest boy said, "we will show you there."

"First, tell us your names, ages, and powers. I don't want to be walking with total strangers," Paige said. The group nodded and the oldest boy started to tell.

"I am Andrew Trudeau. You can call me Andy. I am 18. My powers are molecular manipulation and pyrokinesis," the boy who Prue thought was HOT, said. Secretly, Andy thought Prue was hot too. The girl was next.

"My name is Ashlyn. I am 15 and my powers are, conjuring and telepathy," she told them. She seemed very nice. Next a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped up. He smiled at Phoebe, who knew she loved him.

"My name is Cole Turner and I am 12. My powers are shimmering, energyballs, and freezing," the cute guy said.

"Wait, you are a demon?" Piper asked.

"Yes and no. My dad was a demon and my mom is a witch. Both were very good people. But, a bounty hunter killed my dad a year ago. That's why I decided to come here," he said.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Paige said. (A/N: sound familiar?) He nodded and a boy who Paige thought was cute started to talk.

"My name is Glenn Bellend and my age is 10. My powers are levitation, empathy and telepathy," he said with a smile that made Paige's heart flutter.

"Well let's go. I think that the headmaster has an offer for you," Ashlyn said and led them down a long corridor.

It was about 10 minuets later and they walked into a library. A man adorned in black robes turned to face them. He motioned for Andy, Ashlyn, Cole, and Glenn back to class and walked over to the 4 sisters.

"Ah, The Charmed Ones! Glad to see you. I am Headmaster Mitch. I am here to tell you about a deal," Mitch said. The sisters looked at each other and nodded.

"Well I know you have good control of your powers, so I have an offer: I will take you out of public school and enroll you here. You can still live at the manor and talk to friends, but you would be here and learn more about your powers. We have non-magical studies Monday-Wednesday and Thursday and Friday are power days. We test your powers and rank you based on your performance," he said.

"Give us a minuet to discuss this," Prue said. The elder nodded and walked off to a corner.

"All in favor of coming here raise your hand," Paige said. All raised their hand.

"It's unanimous then!" Piper said. Phoebe walked over and told Mitch their decision.

"Ok. I will call your schools tomorrow and withdraw you. You can go home. By the way, the only way to get here is to orb or if you shimmer, to have permission,' he said. The girls nodded, took hands, and shimmered away.

_A/N: Well here is chapter 4. Now all the guys are here! Hooray! Please R&R. Aidios!_


	5. Talent Show

Talent Show 

It had been 3 months since Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had started magic school. All were excelling in their courses and power tests. They were advanced. As the sisters, Ashlyn, Cole, Leo, Andy, and Glenn were walking down the hallway, Paige spotted a poster.

"Magic School Talent Show! Date: May 12, 2006. Time: 7:00- 9:30pm. Place: Magic School Cafeteria. Entry due by Friday." Paige read off. Her sisters, the boys, and Ashlyn all weren't interested. Paige took an entry, filled it out, and turned it in. A plan forming in her head.

It was now the night of the show and Paige was getting ready. She had on a red sequin dress, red heels, light make-up, and her hair in curls. She had pulled some strings and got her sisters front row seats. Her song was last: the finale. She was very nervous, since it was her first time having anyone outside the family hear her singing. She just hoped everyone liked her singing.

It was 9:15 pm and time for her to sing. She heard the announcer call her name, and she walked out onto the stage. She smiled as she heard the applause, and she gave a little wave.

"This song is dedicated to my sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell! Be cause of how much they care for me," Paige said into the microphone. Her sisters blushed. Paige nodded at the DJ, and the music started.

_They never pulled anybody building,_

_They never rocked central park to a half _

_A million fans, screaming out their name_

_They never hit a shot to win the game._

_They never left her footprints on the moon_

_They never made a solo hot air balloon _

_Ride around the world_

_NO they're just your everyday average girls._

_(But)_

_They're somebody's hero_

_A hero to their sister with the skinned up knee_

_A little kiss is all she needs._

_The keeper of the houses hold peace.  _(Paige points to Piper)

_The voice that brings snow white to life. _ (Paige points to Phoebe)

Bedtime stories every night. (Paige points to Prue) And that smile let's them know 

_They're somebody's hero._

They didn't get a check every week like a Nine-to-fiver 

_But they've been a waiter, and a cook, and _

_A taxi driver_

_For twenty years, there at home, until_

_The day their sister was grown_

_Giving all their love to her was life's_

_Ambition_

_But now they're moving on and they'll_

_Soon be missing her_

_But not today, no those tears of joy_

_Running down their face _

_They're somebody's hero_

_A hero to their sister _

_In the wedding dress_

_They gave her wings to leave the nest._

_It hurts to let their baby go_

_Down the isle she walks right by_

_Looks back into her sisters eyes _

And that smile lets them now 

_They're somebody's hero._

_Thirty years have flown right past,_

_Her daughter's starring at the old_

_Photographs_

_Of her mother, and she wishes she could_

_Be like that_

_Oh, but she already is_

She's somebody's Hero 

_A hero to her mother_

_In the rocking chair_

_She runs a brush thru her silver hair_

_The envy of the nursing home_

_She comes by every afternoon_

_Feeds her momma with a spoon_

_And that smile lets her know_

_Her mother's smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero._

She finished as the applause filled the air. She finished by orbing onto Piper's lap and giving all her sisters a hug as a huge chorus of "AWWWW" rang out.

At 9:20 the judges announced the winners.

"Third prize goes to Melvin McCoy. Second prize goes to Cole Turner. And first prize goes to Paige Halliwell!" she said and everyone cheered, but the sisters made the most noise.

After that, Paige orbed her sisters, Leo, Cole, Andy, Glenn, and Ashlyn to their house. They congradulated Paige and Cole. Little did the 9 young teens know, a dark figure lurked in the shadows. It followed all movements. As soon as Paige left the room, it fired black balls into Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Ashlyn, and Glenn. He also fired a purple ball at Ashlyn and Glenn. Paige walked back into the room and all movement ceased. They fixed her with cold stares.

"What's going on guys?" she questioned confused.

"Why are you here you rat?" Piper asked

"I live here?" came the scared reply.

"Not anymore," Phoebe said.

"Why?" asked Paige. This time it was Prue who answered

"Because you are an orphaned little brat. You pathetic half breed. You are the reason that Piper, Phoebe, and I have no dad. You bitch." She screamed as Prue hit Paige. Paige stood there shocked for a minuet before broke down sobbing and orbed away just before the black and purple balls jumped out of them. They looked around confused for a minuet before they looked horrified at each other. They all raced up the steps and while Leo tried to sense her, the sisters, Ashlyn, and the guys scryed. They couldn't find her no matter how hard they tried.

Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere in Holland, Paige sat sobbing and holding her cheek where Prue had slapped her. What she didn't is that her friends and sisters were hit with demonic hate balls and balls that inserted hate into the body. Suddenly a shower of blue and white orbs appeared and her sisters and friends appeared. She backed up but they got closer so she tried to orb out. Prue and Ashlyn grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the orb. Prue winced when she saw the bruise that she had caused sitting her cheek.

"What do you want? To cause more pain? Paige said. Before anyone got a chance to respond, Paige had already orbed off.

A/N: Well here is chapter 5. I hope you all like it. R&R.


	6. Talent Show PT2

Talent Show: PT2 

Two days later, they still hadn't found Paige. But, in this time, they had found out what had happened. The demon of hate, Troika, had brought out and instilled hate into the 8 young teens. Today was Sunday; everyone was working hard to find Paige. All of a sudden, orbs appeared and out stepped Paige. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair matted, feet bare, and cheek still swollen. She looked blankly around then left for the shower casting a spell so that no one could come in. After she took her shower, she put on new clothes and orbed her bed, and clothes to her apartment. After orbing there to put her stuff up, she orbed to the attic.

Upstairs, everyone stood in shock at what they had just seen. About 20 minuets later, Paige rematerialized. They all rushed to hug her, but she orbed out and was on the other side.

"Don't. You are the ones who caused this," Paige said pointing to her swollen cheek.

"We didn't do this on purpose! The demon made us!" Ashlyn pleaded.

"I know. I'm not mad at you or Glenn, Ashlyn. He instilled the hate into you. But the others…. I am furious with them. The hate was already there. I came by last night, while you all were asleep and looked at the book. I also went out and vanquished him," Paige said. Everyone was shocked at this revelation. And by the looks on their faces, the first part had to be true.

"We're over it. And so very sorry. We regret ever being mad at you. None of us can stand losing you!" Piper cried. The others nodded.

"Like you mean it! This is the 3rd time in three months that you have done something like this." Paige sneered. This statement caused a pang of guilt to go through the sisters. She shook her head sadly.

"I knew it." She said. She went to orb out but Ashlyn said a tracking spell and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe jumped her orb.

They came out of the orb at Paige's apartment, and it was just then that she realized her sister's had jumped her orb. She turned around and looked mad at them.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Paige asked in anger.

"We wanted to talk. We **_need_** to talk." Phoebe said.

"Says you. You are the ones who hate me. Not the other way around." Paige replied.

"NO we don't. We love you. The demon brought out. It was just little things. And some didn't even have to do with you. Most were at others, and he focused it on you. We didn't want to," Prue said. She was in tears. Paige looked shocked at Prue. She had never seen her cry before. But just as a precaution, she cast a spell.

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Open hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now an hours past,_

_After which the memory ends._

_Those who now are in this house,_

_Will hear the truth from others mouths._

"Do you really love me?" Paige asked.

"Yes." They said right off the back. Paige sighed in relief. She orbed herself and her sisters home, in the midst of a battle!

A/N: Tell me if you like it.


	7. Batle, New Powers, and A New Student

Battle and New Powers 

Ashlyn conjured 4 athamae's and used her telepathy.

_Phoebe, Glenn, come get these athamae's._

The two ran up and took the athamae's from Ashlyn's hand. Andy sent out streams of fire at random groups of demons, while stabbing others with a sword he made out of a chair. Paige and Prue sent back the energyballs getting thrown. Cole matched the energyballs with ones of his own. Piper blew them up. It seemed as if when one was vanquished two more shimmered in to take its place.

After about 2 hours, the battle finished. The place was a mess. Paige used her favorite spell to clean it up.

_Let the object of objection,_

_Become but a dream,_

_As I cause the scene,_

_To become unseen._

The room cleaned up in a swirl of orbs. Then Andy, Ashlyn, Cole, Glenn, and Leo ran up and hugged Paige. Smothering her with hugs and mumbled apologies. She orbed out and they all fell. She laughed.

"Guys that was funny, but my sisters explained it all," she told them after her laughing had ceased. Then, all of a sudden, 8 lights came down and entered everyone other than Leo. Leo orbed out to get directions. The others shrugged and Cole and Paige orbed or shimmered them to Magic School.

After about two hours, Leo orbed back in with a list.

"Ok, here are your powers. Andy-biokinesis. Ashlyn-shapeshifting. Cole-fireballs. Glenn- Hydrokinesis. Phoebe-Areokinesis. Prue-cloning. Piper-chronokinesis. Paige-orb spheres." He read off. They all looked up their powers. Glenn and Phoebe were ecstatic to finally have an active power. Leo took them out and practiced their powers with them. All of them were naturals. If only they knew the danger they would be in.

The next day, Elder Mitch brought a new student into Piper's class.

"Class, this is Rini. She is a very rare weather witch. She is very powerful. She can manipulate the weather and use frost and heat waves. She also has invisibility and flying. Please treat her with respect." He said and walked off.

**_A/N: I hope you all like it. It took me forever to think this up. In all my stories, I do extensive research. So don't be alarmed if my characters in Sisters Lost, Sisters Found have a lot of powers. They need them._**


	8. Power of 5

_**CHAPTER 8**_

A/N: Here is a list of main characters and powers.

Prue Halliwell: 19- telekinesis, phasing, astral projection, and cloning.

Piper Halliwell: 16- slow-motion freezing, freezing, exploding, and chronokinesis.

Phoebe Halliwell: 13- empathy, premonitions, levitation, and areokinesis.

Paige Halliwell: 11- sensing, levi-orbing, orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, glamoring, and orb spheres.

Ashlyn Webster: 16- conjuring, telepathy, and shapeshifting.

Andy Trudeau: 19- pyrokinesis, molecular manipulation, and biokinesis.

Leo Wyatt: 60 but looks 16- whitelighter powers

Cole Turner: 13- freezing, shimmering, energyballs, and fireballs.

Glenn Belland: 11- levitation, empathy, telepathy, andhydrokinesis.

Rini Soren: 17- controls weather, heat wave, ice wave, control heat andair, invisibility, and flying.

The gang and Rini were sitting in the library of Magic school. Leo had been called out to go find out about some major power for the good side. About 20 minuets later, Leo came back in and looked surprised.

"Ok. The new power is the power of 5. Rini, Ashlyn, Cole, Glenn, and Andy are those 5 witches. You together with The Charmed Ones will help rid the world of evil." he told them. They looked in awe then...

A/N: OK this is chapter 8. I know its short but I will update soon. ok.


	9. The First Vanquish

They're Somebody's Hero

Chapter 9

The First Vanquish

The 10 teens were in the manor talking. Ashlyn was sprawled on the couch, Rini on one of the spots on the sofa, Piper was standing behind the sofa, Leo by her side, Cole and Phoebe on the other couch, Glenn was on the other spot on the sofa with Rini, Paige was sitting on the floor, and Prue and Andy on the floor also sitting right next to Paige. They were talking about their new force, the power of five, and the Charmed Ones; they would rid the world of evil! There had been silence in the air though, for about five minutes, because of shock of that fact.

"I can't believe I come to a new school, and become one of the most powerful witches!" Rini said with excitement and overwhelming voice at the same time as well as breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to look at her

"Well, I don't think anyone can!" replied Ashlyn in a fierce tone.

"And I thought I was touchy!" Piper muttered.

"Hey!" Ashlyn spat overhearing Piper from the couch as she stretched her legs with a short yawn.

"Well it's true!" Piper admitted.

Ashlyn bent her head once she finished yawning, realizing that Piper was right.

"Well anyway, I can't believe this!" Ashlyn reminded the group.

"Well, this is typical for me Piper, Phoebe and Paige." answered Prue calmly. Her and her sisters had been fighting for a little bit now. So it wasn't much shock for them.

"Yea, Prue's got a point," replied the whitelighter next to Piper.

"Well, ya, but, do you guys think you could help teach us some stuff?" asked Glenn looking towards Paige, then to Phoebe, then to Prue then Piper.

"Sure!" All the sisters replied together in unison and delight. After all, this time, they weren't the ones having to learn, they were the ones having to teach. And thus, they started training.

Piper taught them the expertise of potion making.

"Ok. So just add--" She was cut off when an explosion went off upstairs, and Piper, Ashlyn, Rini, and Leo ran upstairs to find a big black demon with red eyes, mouth, and an evil grin. He gestured over to two unconscious people. Phoebe and Paige. And right when he did, Prue walked in, with Andy, Glenn and Cole. Glenn had been with Paige and when she had been knocked unconscious. Then Glenn had went and gotten Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe had been knocked unconscious as well shortly after, and then Cole and Glenn grabbed the rest. Then went to the attic, finding Piper, Leo, Ashlyn, and Rini.

Leo orbed over to them, thinking twice about just running over there, so he would avoid being blasted across the room being unconscious as well. After that, they got up, and the 10 teens ran towards the book. They opened it, and found the demon immediately. It said, the power of 5 and 4 spell. And Leo stepped back so the group could see. Then, they read the spell aloud.

_Evil demon, skin so dark,_

_No longer shall your power embark,_

_The innocent lives that it took,_

_The good it shook,_

_But now the level is balanced,_

_With this power of 9 nine we chalanced._

They said it 3 more times after that, and then the demon started to flame. A whole in the floorboards started to form, and slowly, the demon fell through, and he was gone. For good! And they cheered. Everyone slapped hands, and gave high fives. But, one person was not accepted into the high fiving. Her name was Rini, and they all were high fiving without her. She felt unwanted. Being used. And with that, while everyone was distracted, she needs nothing more to convince herself. She suddenly disappeared, letting the wind make her invisible, she flew out he window without being noticed. She was going to the place she loved most.

The Beach.

At the beach, Rini sat on top of a large rock. She didn't care if anyone saw her, she was sure no one did, because she knew how to make sure that didn't happen. She sat there, staring into the endless sea that went on past her vision. She felt a bit angry. She suddenly let her power take over, and the deserted beach was filled with sudden mass waves. She was angry she was not accepted, but then, she felt sad. That she was not wanted. That she could not fit in with the others. She was just a new kid. Someone who had power, and that was just being used by them to vanquish. So what if the power was broken? She didn't care! She wasn't WANTED with them. So she started crying silently. Upset that she thought she had friends, but didn't really.

"I should have never come to Magic School!" She whimpered between hysterical sobs.

Then, her power took over again. Suddenly, she felt a downpour, and realized that she had started a heavy rainfall above her head. She didn't care. She closed her, eyes, and let her self fall onto the rock gently, and listens to the crash of the waves, and the gentle brush of the rain that felt like tears dripping down her face with the real ones.

(_Back at the manor_)

Everyone had stopped celebrating, and they were glad that it was, because their hands couldn't take much more hand slapping. Highs, lows, lefts, rights, any direction, it hurt. So they were glad.

"Where's Rini?" asked Andy. And frankly, everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Oh no." said Prue.

A/N:**_ THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY THE CONTEST WINNER, LostWitch5. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER! R&R._**


	10. Finding Rini

Finding Rini 

A/n: Sorry for the wait! I have been updating my stories in order.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Andy, Ashlyn and Glenn were looking through the Book of Shadows to find a spell to bring Rini to them. Suddenly Prue had an idea.

"What if we use the same thing we used when Paige ran away," she told everyone excitedly. Paige looked down to the floor, remembering _why _they had to use that spell.

"How did you do that?" asked Ashlyn.

"Well the person, or people, that have hurt her have to focus on her. _If_ she senses that you care, she will respond to that. It will lead you to where she is," explained Piper. Everyone turned to Ashlyn.

"Why are you looking at _me_?" she asked. Everyone glared at her with a this-is-your-own-fault look that could kill. Ashlyn sighed and closed her eyes. She focused on Rini. As she felt herself moving towards a figure on the beach, she felt as though she was slamming into a brick wall. She opened her eyes, and realized that was flat on her ass. Although she didn't know where she was exactly, she knew it was a beach.

"I don't know where exactly, but she is on a beach. Maybe we should spilt up and to find her?" she suggested. The others nodded. They separated.

They were in groups of 2 or 3. Piper went with Leo, Prue went with Cole, Ashlyn and Glenn went with Paige, and Andy went with Phoebe. Ashlyn, Glenn and Paige were to search local beaches. Piper and Leo would search beaches in California. Prue and Cole would search beaches in Maine. Andy and Phoebe would search beaches in Florida. But the place they found her was in San Francisco. The last beach they looked at: Dolphin Beach. When she saw her on a rock, Ashlyn rushed over. Sharing a secret look, Paige took Glenn's hand and orbed them home. She contacted the others to tell them that they had found her.

With Ashlyn and Rini, things weren't going so great. Ashlyn cautiously walked over to the person whom's feelings she had deeply hurt. Rini saw her coming, but stayed visible with a blank expression on her face. Ashlyn slowly sat down beside the blonde haired-blue eyed girl.

"What do you want?" Rini sighed tiredly. Ashlyn took a deep breath, and then answered the question.

"I wanted to apologize… for the way I've been treating you... and stuf," Ashlyn mumbled quietly. All of a sudden, the previously calm teenager shot up, angry.

"Why the hell should I believe _you_?" she asked her in a quiet tone that sort of scared the younger girl. Ashlyn took a deep breath and started again.

"I am sooooo sorry, Rini. I was just jealous of you that is all. You made friends earlier than I did when I started. It was really difficult for me to understand the concept of being powerful alongside a girl who had just stared. I guess it has to do with me parents. They always told me that I was better than everyone else. I guess I was just taken over for a minute," she said the last part shamefully. Rini sighed and looked down at the small witch beside her. Her wavy brown hair was drenched with rain. Her soulful green eyes were full of tears. When was crying and rocking back and forth, with her arms around her knees. Rini drew the young witch into a tight hug. Rocking her back and forth, she whispered words of comfort into her ear. Ashlyn soon fell asleep, and the rain gave way to the moon. Rini teleported them away in a gust of wind, and they reappeared in The Halliwell Manor. She was on the couch, in the living room. Everyone was already there. She explained the situation to them quietly, and then teleported them to her room in Magic School. She laid her on the lower bunk, then climbed to the top one and lay down. Not that many children lived at Magic School, so each had their own room with bunk beds in it. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep instantly. She dreamed of someday trying to summon her parents.

About two years ago, the Soren family had been a happy family. They laughed and talked and played. Then, on a stormy night, a demon came. Rini's parents fought valiantly beside their daughter. But, sadly, they were just meant to die. Rini was knocked unconscious before the demon was killed. The room was lit on fire by the blast. The older Soren's were killed instantly. Rini was thrown out the door, and only had a broken arm, and a concussion. She was sent to live with a whitelighter, under the guise of an aunt. The woman was hardly ever home, so she sent an application to Magic School. She was put on a waiting list. 16 months later, and here she is! Part of one of the strongest magical groups in the world! She never had expected this to happen, but here she was! She was happy for the first time in two years. She had friends and a place to call home. Next year she would apply to Harvard. She wanted to be a lawyer. To help people find justice in this cruel, cruel world.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and read my other stories.


	11. Bonding and Last Days

Bonding and Last Days 

A/N: I don't own Charmed. I own Rini and Ashlyn. This is three months after chapter 10. It is the last day of school.

Paige was sitting in the living room, waiting on Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. It was the last day of Magic School. Prue, Andy, and Rini were graduating this year. Piper and Ashlyn would be juniors. Phoebe and Cole would be in the 8th grade. Paige and Cole would be in 7th grade. There was a big dance and ceremony today. Paige had on jeans and a red halter-top. Her hair was slightly curled. Just then, her sisters came downstairs. Prue had on a deep red dress and her hair was in a bun. Piper had on a dark black skirt and a dark red sleeve-less shirt. Her hair was in a long braid. Phoebe had on a jean skirt and a white shirt with her in a ponytail. Paige nodded, and the sisters took hands. Paige orbed them to the gymnasium of Magic School. There they met Andy, Leo, Cole, Glenn, Rini, and Ashlyn. The DJ had announced live karaoke, and the gang signed up. They would appear in various spots that night. Paige went up first.

"This is to my oldest sister, Prue Halliwell!" she said and everyone clapped, having heard her sing before. The music started and Carrie Underwood's 'Don't Forget to Remember Me' came on.

_Eighteen years have come and gone,  
For Momma they flew by,  
But for me they drug on and on.  
We were loading up that Chevy,  
Both tryin' not to cry,  
Momma kept on talkin', puttin' off goodbye.  
An' she took my hand and said,  
"Baby, don't forget," _

"Before you hit the highway,  
"You better stop for gas.  
"There's a 50 in the ashtray,  
"In case you run short on cash.  
"Here's a map and here's a Bible,  
"If you ever lose your way.  
"Just one more thing before you leave,  
"Don't forget to remember me."

This down town apartment sure makes me miss home,  
An' those bills there on the counter,  
Keep tellin' me I'm on my own.  
An' just like every Sunday,  
I called Momma up last night.  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right,  
Before we hung up I said,  
"Hey, Momma, don't forget,

"To tell my baby sister,  
"I'll see her in the fall.  
"And tell Mee-Mal that I miss her,  
"Yeah, I should give her a call.  
"And make sure you tell Daddy,  
"That I'm still his little girl.  
"Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be,  
"But don't forget to remember me."

Tonight, I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray.  
I haven't done this in a while,  
So I don't know what to say,  
But, Lord, I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place.  
Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me.  
Don't forget to remember me.

She ended the song to clapping and cheering. She ran down the stairs to stand by Prue as the music started again. About 2 songs later, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige went up. (**Piper, **_Phoebe, _Paige **_All)_**

**Lucinda Jones workin' at the IHOP**

**Ten years worth of bacon, eggs an' tears**

**She's waited on every creed an' color**

**While waitin' on this day to get here.**

_Graveyard shifts, two big tips_

_Makin' every quarter count_

_Was worth it all to see her son_

_In that cap an' gown._

_**There are times in life when you gotta crawl**_

_**Lose your grip, trip an' fall**_

_**When you can't lean on no-one else**_

_**That's when you find yourself**_

_**I've been around an' I've noticed that**_

_**Walkin's easier when the road is flat**_

_**Them danged ol' hills'll get you every time**_

_**Yeah, the good Lord gave us mountains**_

_**So we could learn how to climb.**_

Bobby, Bobby Dunn came back from the war

Lost his leg but they couldn't take his will

Hell bent to run in that local marathon

He trained through the endless pain an' pills.

_It hurt so bad that sometimes_

_He just had to cry_

_He didn't stop until he crossed_

_That finish line._

_**There are times in life when you gotta crawl**_

_**Lose your grip, trip an' fall**_

_**When you can't lean on no-one else**_

_**That's when you find yourself**_

_**I've been around an' I've noticed that**_

_**Walkin's easier when the road is flat**_

_**Them danged ol' hills'll get you every time**_

_**Yeah, the good Lord gave us mountains**_

_**So we could learn how to climb.**_

**This world ain't fair**

**It can knock you on your butt**

**You can just lie there**

**Or you can get back up**

**You gotta get back up.**

_**There are times in life when you gotta crawl**_

_**Lose your grip, trip an' fall**_

_**When you can't lean on no-one else**_

_**That's when you find yourself**_

_**I've been around an' I've noticed that**_

_**Walkin's easier when the road is flat**_

_**Them danged ol' hills'll get you every time**_

**Yeah, the good Lord gave us mountains**

_(The good Lord gave us mountains)_

_**So we could learn how to climb, yeah, oh...**_

"I hope you liked the song!" Piper said as the crowd cheered. The other students went up from time to time. 

About two hours later, most people were gone to get ready for the ceremony that was in about 2 hours. The only people left were Glenn, Paige, Phoebe, Ashlyn, Piper, and a black haired boy named Jonathan Andrews. Leo had gotten called by the Elders, and Rini, Prue, and Andy had to change. All of a sudden, two large demons shimmered in. They had metal armor on, and were carrying swords. The children went into action! Paige sent orb spheres at the great brutes. Phoebe sent precise gusts of wind at them. Piper tried to blow them up, but only dented their armor. Cole threw energyballs and fireballs, while Ashlyn conjured up daggers and threw them. Glenn sent blasts of water at the large ugly things. Jonathan sent out fire blasts. But the demons ran to attack the children. Jonathan and Cole were right beside Phoebe and Ashlyn, and teleported them out leaving Paige and Piper behind. The demons threw their swords at Piper. Paige, who was about five feet away, ran over and pushed Piper out of the way. One sword went through her abdomen and the other went through her right knee. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Piper didn't notice and said a vanquishing spell.

"_Evil demon in my sight,_

_Be gone now in this endless night,_

_You can't kill this Halliwell,_

_I vanquish you back to hell," _she recited as the demons blew up. A cry of pain alerted her to where Paige was on the floor. She dropped to the floor, and tried calling for Leo. He didn't come.

Up in heaven, Leo was looking down on his girlfriend and her sister. He turned to Odin, who was right beside him.

"Why can't I go and heal her?" asked Leo. The Elder sighed.

"Piper and Paige need to develop a stronger bond. If they don't, they could die," the Elder stated exasperatedly. Leo sighed, but nodded and turned back to watch the sisters.

Piper was on her knees trying to stop the bleeding. Her attempts were futile. Paige raised a shaky hand to Piper's cheek.  
"I l-l-love y-y-you P-P-Piper," Paige said. Her hand dropped, and her breathing began to get shallow.

"Nooo! I'll try a spell," Piper cried.

"_What's mine is yours,_

_What's yours is mine,_

_Let our powers cross the line,_

_I offer up this gift to share,_

_Switch our powers through the air," _she recited. White lights went from Paige into Piper and Piper into Paige. Piper held her hands over the wounds on her sister's small body.

"I love you too, Paige. With all my heart I love you!" Piper cried. She closed her eyes, and didn't notice the golden white glow encase both of them. Paige's wounds healed, and she muttered the reversal spell. Paige carefully leaned up, and hugged Piper whispering in her ear. Leo orbed down beside them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, and orbed them home. They quickly showered and got ready. Then Paige orbed them back to Magic School.

An hour after the incident occurred, they were sitting in chairs watching their sister and friends graduate from Magic High School. They smiled and cried when Prue, Rini, and Ashlyn got their diplomas. It was the start of a beautiful future…

A/N: Do you want me to continue or stop? If I stop, I'll do a sequal.


End file.
